hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shubaru
Shubaru is a citizen of the Sea Kingdom who runs an apothecary on the ocean floor. While he mainly works in toxicology and fortune telling, he does serve as a psuedo-doctor due to his expertise in herbs and various toxins as well as their influence on the body. He always appears to be a little nervous, but an overall caring father to his family. He hasn't dropped any of his previous connections with his gang, though he's dropped his leadership of it. Occasionally, some of his family members still go to him for some advice. Appearance Shubaru is a pretty young man that usually wears formal attire for his work: primarily consisting of suits and vests. He's sometimes seen wearing lab coats due to his job as well as a few fur jackets that he enjoys. He occasionally wears a collar attached together by a ring around his neck. Because of his species, he has two frilly head pieces that appear to look like rabbit ears that also move depending on his mood. He's far sighted, and has glasses. There is a row of 4 dots that are under his right eye, which was a marriage mark that he got around a year after marrying Mictilan. He has a row of birthmarks that circle his neck, that he claims is due to him being beheaded in his past life, causing birthmarks to appear where his last incarnation died. His hair is very long and usually tied up in a messy bun with various stray hairs. Shu's hair is parted to the left and two toned, with it's primary colour being brown with two accents of black in his bangs. When he was younger, his hair was considerably shorter and kept in a side ponytail. His black accents went down to his ponytail, and his bangs were shorter but covered over his right eye frequently. His bunny ears were a little shorter, and he wore mainly a dress shirt and a tie and a large oversized jacket with numerous pockets filled with vials. Personality Shu is brilliant but awfully puzzling young man who lives on the thin line between pharmacist and witch doctor. While he does have medical knowledge, it was never something that interested him in the long-term as a career outside of study, and he lives a rather calm and pleasant life in an apothecary with his family. First impressions would take him as an awfully nervous and soft-spoken young man, extremely formal and polite. Though upon any brisk of a closer relationship he has an inscrutable ego that traveled with him from his youth, and can be incredibly controlling in a conversation to get information that he wants. While charismatic, Shu is a force to be reckoned with of wit, but his stubbornness to refuse failure in anything falls into both that and his emotions, easily getting flustered or embarrassed when put into demanding situations. While he never strived for anything particularly great due to his background of being abandoned and being picked up by a completely different family and species, always feeling as if he were the odd-one out and that people were pitying him, power was always something that he enjoyed on the side of things. He has control issues, and while currently as a married father he's learned to control it by only getting a little paranoid or nervous, in the past he was much more aggressive and upset by any loss of power he had. This power gave him a feeling like he actually belonged somewhere, and he defended that title to the death. Due to his abandonment, he craved any sort of attention, even if it were negative, and the fear he struck as a mob leader was something that he took great pride in. Shu was never one that was extremely sentimental in things, as his constantly changing life and even being handed around by his brothers and sisters in his family despite them all loving him equally always felt like a change, and he had to keep his emotional state to himself to ground himself. The gang he had rivaled against in high school was always a constant to him, and while he will never admit it, it's something that he was very glad he always had. While his tsundere tendencies have dimmed down, he's still an easily embarrassed man who will resort to verbal aggression and threats if put in a flustering situation. Relationships Crimson Cichilids Four Horsemen Mictilan Cecil Trivia *I *Just *Need to know *If this works Gallery buney.jpg buney 2.png buney 3.png buney 4.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Bastard